unlight_enfandomcom-20200214-history
Tyrrell
Introduction DOT.gif |Profile Image=Normal=150px |-|Special=150px(obtained from event) |Name = |Title = Blacksmith |JP =タイレル |CN = 泰瑞爾 |FR = Tyrrel |Birth = Pandemonium |FRCDOB = Prairial18 |ADDOB = Jun 6 |Bloodtype = AB |Height =170 cm |Weight =61 kg |Hobby =Browsing junk shops |Description = The aloof Engineer who put all his effort into machinery. }} Lv1 *10, Fragment of Memory * 5, Fragment of Spirit *5, Fragment of Life * 15, Fragment of Death * 15 }} Character Stats |Skill 1 = Rud 913 |Skill 1 Cards = Attack / Short / 3^ Sword, 1^ Move |L1 Skill 1 Desc = ATK +5. You move 2 blocks backwards. |L2 Skill 1 Cards = Attack / Short / 3^ Sword, 1^ Move |L2 Skill 1 Desc = ATK +5. You move 2 blocks backwards. |L3 Skill 1 Cards = Attack / Short / 3^ Sword, 1^ Move |L3 Skill 1 Desc = ATK +6. You move 2 blocks backwards. |L4 Skill 1 Desc = ATK +6. You move 2 blocks backwards. |L5 Skill 1 Desc = ATK +6. You move 2 blocks backwards. |L2 Cost = 14 |L2 Rarity = 5 |L2 Event = |Skill 2 = Von 541 |Skill 2 Cards = Defense / All Ranges / 1^ Special, 1^ Defense |L2 Skill 2 Desc = DEF +3. If you are going to receive 10 or more dice damage, this damage will be reflected back to your opponent as direct damage. |L3 Skill 2 Desc = DEF +3. If you are going to receive 10 or more dice damage, this damage will be reflected back to your opponent as direct damage. |L4 Skill 2 Cards = Defense / All Ranges / 1^ Special, 1^ Defense |L4 Skill 2 Desc = DEF +4. If you are going to receive 10 or more dice damage, this damage will be reflected back to your opponent as direct damage. |L5 Skill 2 Desc = DEF +4. If you are going to receive 10 or more dice damage, this damage will be reflected back to your opponent as direct damage. |L3 Cost = 19 |L3 Rarity = 5 |L3 Event = |Skill 3 = Chr 799 |Skill 3 Cards = Attack / Middle, Long / 2^ Gun, 2^ Special |L3 Skill 3 Desc = ATK +5. Give yourself a random status (+3, +3 or +1 (5 turns)), while giving your opponent the corresponding one (-3, -3 or -1 (5 turns)). |L4 Skill 3 Desc = ATK +5. Give yourself a random status (+3, +3 or +1 (5 turns)), while giving your opponent the corresponding one (-3, -3 or -1 (5 turns)). |L5 Skill 3 Cards = Attack / Middle, Long / 2^ Gun, 2^ Special |L5 Skill 3 Desc = ATK +6. Give yourself a random status (+3, +3 or +1 (5 turns)), while giving your opponent the corresponding one (-3, -3 or -1 (5 turns)). |L4 Cost = 19 |L4 Rarity = 5 |L4 Event = |L5 Cost = 25 |L5 Rarity = 5 |L5 Event = |Skill 4 = Wil 846 |Skill 4 Cards = Attack / Long / 3^ Gun, 3^ Special |L5 Skill 4 Desc =Give your opponent 2 direct damage. Any ±, ± and ± status you and your opponent having will become ±9. |R1 Cost = 25 |R1 Rarity = 6 |R1 Event = |R1 Skill 1 Cards = Attack / Short / 3^ Sword, 1^ Move |R1 Skill 1 Desc = ATK +6. You move 2 blocks backwards. |R1 Skill 2 Cards = Defense / All Ranges / 1^ Special, 1^ Defense |R1 Skill 2 Desc = DEF +4. If you are going to receive 10 or more dice damage, this damage will be reflected back to your opponent as direct damage. |R1 Skill 3 Cards = Attack / Middle, Long / 2^ Gun, 2^ Special |R1 Skill 3 Desc = ATK +6. Give yourself a random status (+3, +3 or +1 (5 turns)), while giving your opponent the corresponding one (-3, -3 or -1 (5 turns)). |R1 Skill 4 Cards = Attack / Long / 3^ Gun, 3^ Special |R1 Skill 4 Desc =Give your opponent 2 direct damage. Any ±, ± and ± status you and your opponent having will become ±9. |R2 Cost = 26 |R2 Rarity = 7 |R2 Event = |EX Skill 1 Cards = Attack / Short / 4^ Sword, 1^ Move |EX Skill 1 Desc = ATK +10. You move 2 blocks backwards. |R3 Cost = 27 |R3 Rarity = 8 |R3 Event = |EX Skill 2 Cards = Defense / All Ranges / 1^ Special, 1^ Defense |EX Skill 2 Desc = DEF +6. If you are going to receive 8 or more dice damage, this damage will be reflected back to your opponent as direct damage. |R4 Cost = 28 |R4 Rarity = 9 |R4 Event = |EX Skill 3 Cards = Attack / Middle, Long / 2^ Gun, 2^ Special |EX Skill 3 Desc = ATK +9. Give yourself a random status (+3, +3 or +1 (5 turns)), while giving your opponent the corresponding one (-3, -3 or -1 (5 turns)). |R5 Cost = |R5 Rarity = |R5 Event = |EX Skill 4 Cards = |EX Skill 4 Desc = |L1 Image = 1.jpg |L2 Image = 2.PNG |L3 Image = 3.PNG |L4 Image = 4.jpg |L5 Image = 5.jpg |R1 Image = R1.jpg |R2 Image = R2.jpg |R3 Image = R3.jpg |R4 Image = R4.jpg |R5 Image = R5.jpg }} Skills L1S.jpg |Skill 1 Desc = The acceleration machine |Skill 2=Von 541 |Skill 2 Img = L2S.jpg |Skill 2 Desc = Create a special barrier from gloves. |Skill 3=Chr 799 |Skill 3 Img = L3S.jpg|Skill 3 Desc = Absorb energy. |Skill 4=Wil 846 |Skill 4 Img = L5S.jpg |Skill 4 Desc = Emit energy. |Skill 4 Notes= *For example, +3 will become +9, -1 will become -9, etc.. *If this skill is activated together with Chr 799, Chr 799 will activate first. }} Character Exclusive Weapons Trivia *The names of Tyrrell's skills should be read letter-by-letter (eg. "R-U-D-nine-one-three").The official live show on 10 July 2015http://live.nicovideo.jp/watch/lv226864655 *According to official source, the names of Tyrrell's skills are reference to the years of birth of certain scientists.The official live show on 10 July 2015http://live.nicovideo.jp/watch/lv226864655 However, it is suspected that it was a slip of the tongue, and the actual reference is the years of death of those scientists. If this was the case, then the great minds being referenced may be: **Rudolf Diesel (1858 - 1913) for Rud-913; **Paracelsus (1493 - 1541), whose name in full was Philippus Theophrastus Aureolus Bombastus von Hohenheim, for Von-541; **Georg Christoph Lichtenberg (1742 - 1799) for Chr-799; and **Friedrich Wilhelm Bessel (1784 - 1846) for Wil-846. **You may notice that these scientists are all German. *'Important:' Since Techway is preparing the mobile version of Unlight, the new rare cards released after 18th Oct, 2016 will not have new card pictures as a temporary measure. Their card pictures will be added back later. In the meantime, the numbers of fragments required to level up these cards will be reduced.Official Twitter, 18 Oct 2016 **R4 is the 37th card affected by this policy. **'Level-up requirement for R4 (effective from 5th July, 2017 to ???):' R3 *1, L4 *10, Fragment of Life *10, Fragment of Time *10, Fragment of Spirit * 10 Gallery Tyrrell Official wallpaper 1600x1200 046.jpg Tyrrell Official wallpaper 720x1080 046 i.jpg Doll Hand Tyrrell.png News 09082013.png Tyrrell Facebook avatar.png References Category:Characters Affected by 18th Oct, 2016 Policy